1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to divider-caliper type instrumentation specifically scaled to include a plurality of scale settings disposed along the scale length and based on the golden proportion of 1 to 0.618 wherein the instrument is particularly adapted for utilization in a wide variety of dental procedures as well as other diverse applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The "golden proportion" is a well recognized mathematical phenomena occurring in nature in both form and function and, has been acknowledged to be present in physiology as well as forming the basis of aesthetic sense of human anatomy. Accordingly, the golden proportion, if embodied in specific instrumentation can be useful to such technichal and scientific fields as dentistry, medicine as well as other diverse fields including the graphic arts. A book entitled "THE DEVINE PROPORTION A Study In Mathematical Beauty" by H. E. Huntley, published by Dover Publications, Inc. is one of many publications on the subject of the "golden proportion" and discusses many of the fascinating aspects thereof.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,063 to Jack Nestor and William A. Shoemaker, Jr. (present applicant) is directed towards instrumentation in the form of golden proportion calipers wherein a reference index located between a pair of variable indices and a sectionalized threaded spindle having opposite end sections with reverse threads of different pitches in a ratio of approximately 1 to 0.618. Each spindle section threadingly engages a support for one of the variable indices whereby rotation of the spindle simultaneously adjusts the ditances between each variable index and the reference, the distances being maintained in the aforementioned ratio known as the "golden proportion."
While the structures of the type disclosed in the above noted patent as well as the various publications pertinent to this subject are certainly operable for their intended function, there is still a need for a more precise instrumentation which, as set forth hereinafter, may be more specifically embodied in the form of a divider-caliper capable of performing numerous functions and procedures specifically beneficial to the medical fields, especially dentistry, but of course applicable to a wide variety of other areas.